Dreams Of A Forgotten Nightmare
by Waiting To Be Broken
Summary: They are both living the perfect life, together. One that seems more like a fairy tale. But no one could run from their past... even if it's locked inside an inanimate object.


**A/N** Note that in this story they stare into the Untempered Schism when they are a lot older (150-160 years- which in our standards is like 15 or 16... I think)

Dreams Of A Forgotten Nightmare

Theta snuggled deeper into the warm embrace. It was almost like a dream, all of it. He and Koschei were snuggled together on the red grass, watching the second sun set in the north and the mountain tops shine as they absorbed greedily the light. The trees were saying goodbye to the sun in their own way, their silver leaves burning as if on fire. For a second, just for one tiny moment, everything went dark and Theta felt his lover's hands tighten their hold. Koschei had always been afraid of the dark, of what it brought with itself, but not for himself, he was always brave when it was his life in danger. Theta, that was who he was worried for.

But that moment, even if for everyone it seemed long as a lifetime, was over, the first sun rose in the south and yet Koschei didn't loosen his hold. Not that Theta minded, he liked how possessive and protective the other could be. Now when the danger had passed, Theta let himself relax. Tomorrow they were going on their first trip in a TARDIS, yesterday they had just gazed into the Untempered Schism, had seen the past and the present and the future, had looked closely to everywhere and nowhere... but none of it mattered right now. Because they were here now and together they shared that magical moment. Theta rested his head on the other's shoulder and blinked at the orange sky with heavy eyelids.

"Everything is going to be okay, right, Koschei?" he asked in a sleepy tone. He was exhausted, but he couldn't go to sleep before he got that simple affirmation.

Koschei didn't answer, he just wrapped a hand around his lover's waist tightly and the other he slid over his hip, down his thigh. There was nothing sexual in that gesture, it seemed like he did it without realizing and yet it caused a shudder to run down Theta's spine and made him draw a shaky breath. Even that wasn't enough to shake off the brown haired teen out of his dreamland- he continued to stare at the white mountain peaks, his fingers drumming over his boyfriend's leg. One, two, three, four. The same rhythm Theta could hear if he pressed his ear against the other's chest.

"Koschei?" he asked again and turned his head to look at him. Koschei was handsome, always had been, and witty, and gentle and now in the first sun's rays he looked like an angel... a fallen angel.

"Isn't it all so beautiful, my Thete?" he mumbled at the end, still not taking his eyes off the view. His breath catch, ever so slightly, and his fingers ceased their movement for a second.

"Koschei," Theta whined, thinking that his lover was teasing him. He opened his mouth to rant at the other for ignoring him, but a tender kiss on his forehead stopped him. It wasn't rare for the other to try to distract him when the blond was about to scold him, but this time it was different. Theta realized it, even if only subconsciously.

"As long as I'm with you nothing would hurt you," Koschei whispered, but in the silence it sounded loud and clear and like a promise that warmed Theta's heart. Because his lover never ever lied to him and he was sure he wasn't going to start now.

Relaxing against Koschei's chest, Theta sighed in contentment and let the little rhythm the other was creating against his skin lull him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Slowly, John opened his eyes and yawned. It was still dark outside and yet he didn't feel one bit tired. For a second, he wondered what had woken him and then he felt it. A familiar and in the same time foreign rhythm, coming from the drumming of the fingers of the person behind him. Slowly and tentatively, because he wasn't sure if his bedmate was awake, too, he turned to face him and he was met with his lover's open eyes.<p>

"Why are you awake, Harry?" John asked as he wiggled to get closer to the other man, tangling their feet together and wrapping his hands around the his waist.

"You woke me with all your sighing and moaning 'Koschei'. What is that anyway?" Harold's voice was gruff, but there was no real edge into it.

"A man, from my dream," John answered, watching with delight as jealousy flickered through the other's eyes."I dreamt about another planet. You and me, we looked differently and our names were strange, but I just knew that they were us, you know. We were sitting on the red grass and watching the amber sky. I remember I felt anxious and wanted for you to tell me that everything is going to be all right, but you continued to ignore me, like you usually do. And only when you vouchsafed me an answer I was able to fall asleep, with your heartbeat as I lullaby. You had two hearts, do you know Harry? And the way they were beating... it's amazingly similar to the rhythm you are making right now. Brilliant, isn't it, Hal?"

"Magnificent, my Thete," mumbled the other, kissing his lover's forehead and, wrapping his arms around John's waist, he dragged him closer, if that was even possible. His voice was weak and tired, but the other man gave it to the fact that it was still too early/late.

Then something struck him. John opened his mouth, his face getting that similar to a fish-out-of-water expression when he was thinking, and his nose scrunching a little. After a while he shook his head and smiled brilliantly.

"Thete? That's how you called me in my dream. Did I tell you that, too? I guess I did, how else would you know it." John laughed and his lover gave him a tiny smile.

"Now go to sleep. It wouldn't be very good if you are late on your first day of your new job, would it, Doctor," tried to change the subject Harold.

Something coursed through John's body at the use of that name, but he assumed it was only from the sound of his lover's voice.

"Yes, Master," the man said in a mock seriousness before resting his head on the other's chest. He felt Harold's hand slide along his spine and then bury itself in John's short locks and it made a smile bloom on his face. And just like that he felt asleep, having no idea about the thoughts that swirled inside the head of the man he thought he knew.

The Master felt John's breath even and smiled softly, which shortly after turned into a grimace. This man, his lover. No, not his- the human's, not the monster's. The Doctor was his, or had been, for a minute- a lifetime. When he had decided to give up everything just so he could be with the Master, so the drums could stop and they would live and die together. When he showed him that he didn't want the planets, the sun, the whole time and space. That was when the Doctor was his. Then he turned into John Smith and became Harold Saxon's, the soon to be British Prime Minister, who suddenly decided to retire and go live in the wood with his male lover.

They had decided to forget, together, but something made the Master remember. The drums got louder and his thoughts became more disorganized and rushed. Remember. Every time. John was sad. Though he was mad. Never leave. Love. Always love.

Love... the drums quieted at that word. Because of that stupid, mundane emotion. It controlled everything, didn't it? Even the Master.

He slowly untangled himself from John, trying not to wake the man and once he was free he walked across the room and to the living room. He found the drawer he need on the first try, he'd done this more than a hundred times after all. Soon everything was going to look like a bad dream, he promised to himself. Inside two fob watches were waiting for him- the first one open and the second- tightly shut.


End file.
